donde esta mi felicidad
by tennis yuki
Summary: SE TRATA DE EL AMOR IMPOSIBLE ACERCA DE HAOU Y JUUDAI LOS OBSTACULOS SOBRE ELLOS LOS IMPIDEN SER FELICES....


Luz fuera de la Oscuridad

Capitulo I: obstáculos en el amor

Había una vez un chico de aspecto muy alegre, sonrisa encantadora y peculiar aspecto, este sentía una gran soledad al haber estado mucho tiempo sin haber hablado con alguien, el nombre de este chico es juudai yuki y por el momento solo pensaba en una sola cosa, que su estomago le pedía algo que comer desde hace ya varios días.

- Valla la gloria no la alcanza cualquiera, me muero por llegar a casa y olvidar mi vida, pero que are para comer hace mucho que no como nada, no debí haber escapado de la academia, no se si resista mas.- dijo Juudai pensando

Al terminar de pensar este chico se desmayo, y para variar comenzó a llover, la gente que pasaba por ahí no lo dejaban de catalogar como un vago que de seguro andaba drogado, hasta que un tipo de mirada seria se paro ante los pies de este.

-Valla deberías ver como te trata la gente, sin saber quien eres solo te tratan como basura humana, tranquilo que yo te ayudare, no importa lo que piense la gente de ti, solo importa tu valor o lo que te hace ser tú, se que no me oyes pero nunca lo olvides- Dijo aquel extraño al poner a juudai sobre su espalda

Al llegar a casa de aquel extraño tomo una toalla, y comenzó a secar el delicado y dulce rostro del chico, mientras el secaba a juudai, comenzó a ver que este despertaba

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por que estoy mojado? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto juudai señalando Haou

-Tranquilo estas en mi casa, te encontré desmayado lejos de aquí y estas mojado porque nos vinimos bajo la lluvia, ¿alguna otra pregunta? – respondio aquel extraño

-este si, no me respondiste ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo juudai

así mi nombre es Haou, y ¿el tuyo cual es? – pregunto Haou, cuando de repente se oyó un sonido

¡¡¡Grrrrrrrr!!!

que fue ese gruñido ¿un gato tal vez? – se pregunto Haou

no, no fue un gato, es mi estomago – dijo juudai bajando la mirada

oh!! Ya veo tienes hambre, entonces termina de secarte hay ropa en aquel armario, veré que hay para que puedas comer – dijo Haou señalando dicho armario

Este bajo a ver, lo que había dentro del refrigerador, mientras juudai se desvestía

Maldito, jamás creí que ese latigazo se fuese a marcar algún día me vengare – pensó juudai

listo, ya puedes bajar chico, como no se cocinar pedí comida rápida, espero que te guste el ramen – dijo Haou

si, esta bien, ya estoy aquí – respondio juudai

//ding-ding (sonaba el timbre de la puerta) //

buenas tardes, joven Haou aquí esta sus 40 docenas de ramén (48 ramens) ¿paga con efectivo o tarjeta su señor?- dijo el repartidor

¡¡¡ha!!! Con efectivo, perdón lo que pasa es que yo también tenia algo de hambre y jejeje soy algo tragoncito – dijo Haou al serrar la puerta

gracias por cierto la respuesta a tu pregunta es mi nombre es juudai yuki – dijo juudai

bueno juudai nos tiene que tocar parejos 24 ramenes para cada quien de acuerdo – pregunto Haou

- si, gracias también eh tenido mucha hambre - respondió juudai

- Al terminar de comer Haou se concentro en la mirada que poseía juudai

que observas Haou – dijo juudai

no es nada, solo observo tus ojos – dijo Haou

¿mis ojos? - pregunto juudai algo sonrojado

si, esque los tienes muy hermosos, brillan como las estrellas en el anochecer –dijo Haou

gracias, pero yo tengo que irme a mi casa así que nos vemos – dijo juudai al salir corriendo de ahí

Mientras tanto en una isla…

¿Dónde se habrá metido juudai? – pregunto una chica de cabello castaño

calmate lexi – respondio el hermano de esta chica

ya, Alexis, Articus si se fue de la isla de seguro no volverá – respondió un chico de aspecto serio

entonces ¿que sugieres chaz? – preguntaron los dos

que abandonemos la búsqueda – respondio

si, ceo que tienes razón – respondieron ellos dos

Ese mismo dia se presento un pequeño periodo de vacaciones donde ellos saldrían para ver a sus familiares

Valla ya veras te encontrare juudai y entonces terminare lo que empecé, si no eres mío no vas a ser de nadie mas pensó una sombra lejana

valla, no dejo de pensar en esos ojos, por que siento que ese chico peligra – pensó Haou

El salio a ver si lo alcanzaba, pero al parecer juudai se encontraba tan cansado que no alcanzo a caminar hasta la esquina, y ahí estaba la silueta de su ahora protegido juudai

jajaja! valla si que tienes mala suerte, no puedo creer que ni a la esquina hayas llegado – dijo Haou al tomar a juudai en sus brazos.

Cuando Haou recostó a juudai, se detuvo a observarlo con claridad.

valla si que tienes los labios tan lindos, y no solo eso si no también tu rostro- pensó Haou al tomar la delicada barbilla de juudai para darle un beso tan profundo como la noche que cae para deslumbrar el amor que reflejan los humanos.

En ese instante, interrumpieron a Haou, debido a que tocaban la puerta.

Quien toca en tan profundo encuentro, no te muevas mi ángel – dijo Haou

Haou, al abrir la puerta se quedo boquiabierta al ver que la que tocaba la puerta era su ex-novia

- ¡¡¡¡mamamaria!!!! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Haou

valla ¿así recibes al amor de tu vida? – pregunto Maria

ya te dije fui un idiota al estar con tigo, eso ya paso, ya déjame enpaz – reclamo Haou

ya te dije que ,lo que viste ese dia solo fue un mal entendido, anda vuelve con migo – dijo Maria al arrodillarse

no, no estaré mas contigo – respondio Haou

si no vas a ser mío, no ceras de nadie, al amor de tu vida ya veras como sufre, veraz no los dejare ser felices – reclamo Maria

si como no ahora vete – dijo Haou

Al cerrar la puerta, en lo único en lo que pensaba Haou era en tomar a su amado juudai, comerse sus labios, no dejarlo y que el fuera solo suyo

//ding-ding// sonaba el timbre, el salio enfurecido a abrir la puerta

ya te dije que ya no te quiero mas – grito Haou

- disculpe, no se de lo que me habla, pero tengo una pregunta para usted joven – dijo un señor con lagrimas en los ojos

si, dime cual es tu pregunta – dijo Haou

no ha visto a este chico, vera el es mi único hijo, y no lo hemos encontrado, no sabe cuanto dolor hemos tenido su madre y yo – expreso aquel señor mostrando una foto de juudai

Ah!!! El dolor de un padre tras la perdida de su único hijo es tan fuerte, pero sin embargo yo amo a juudai, no puedo permitir que lo arranquen de mi vida, pero por otra parte es su hijo, y quien soy yo para separar a juudai del cariño de sus padres – pensó Haou

si, si lo eh visto – dijo Haou

lo0s ojos de aquel señor se iluminaron al oír las palabras de Haou

no sabe que felices nos a hecho, y bien en donde se encuentra mi pequeño – respondio el padre

adelante, síganme yo los llevare con juudai – respondió Haou

Al entrar ala habitación juudai se encontraba despierto.

padre – dijo juudai

hijito mío, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado – respondio el padre

- '¿Dónde esta mi madre? – pregunto juudai

tranquilo ella se encuentra en la casa esperándote – respondio el padre

bien Haou creo que este es el adiós nos vemos luego – dijo juudai derramando lagrimas

espero te valla muy bien, y esto no es un adiós si no un asta luego recuerdalo, si necesitas algo aquí tienes a alguien que te apoyara – dijo Haou

gracias lo se, pero no me iré hasta que -las palabras de juudai no se terminaron de decir, ya que fueron interrumpidas por un beso que Haou le dio a juudai

algo te digo, las palabras se las lleva el viento, mas sin embargo lo que el corazón retiene ahí se queda, - dijo Haou

……………... ……fin del primer capitulo………………………


End file.
